


Airlock

by hhertzof



Series: Looking for Home [7]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would protect her people from the monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airlock

It wasn't hard in the end to order Leoben's death. She thought it would be; that it should be, but the Twelve Colonies had lost too much to the Cylons. In the wake of such pain and devastation, it was easy to take that step.

What other choice had she? Keeping him imprisoned would be demoralising to the troops. He was too smooth and too slick. He had a knack for getting under people's skin...Gods know, he'd got under hers.

She couldn't help thinking of Skaro and the Doctor's reluctance to commit genocide and destroy the Daleks forever. She had advocated their demise then, and now, so many years later she faced another implacable enemy with even more reason to wish them all dead.

Laura knew the Doctor wouldn't approve, but she had run out of choices. The people in her care needed to know that she was watching their backs. It was all on her shoulders now. And the Cylons needed to know that she would do whatever it took to defeat them. The fate of the humans in her care must be her first priority and she would do whatever it took to protect them from the monsters.


End file.
